


Kill the party with me

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Licking, Sex, Smut, Tongues, Vaginal Sex, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Gerard way backstage at a concert and things get heated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill the party with me

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it and thanks for reading!

Even though you never really went to concerts, you couldn't say no to your friend again. She had bought the tickets especially for you. You had heard some of their songs before, they sometimes played on the tiny radio station you listened to. 

You considered pretending that you were sick but that would mean spending the evening with your endlessly boring boyfriend who you had to dump. Concert yes please.

Your friend picked you up at 7, playing the band's loud music on the way there. She gave you some background information so you weren't completely clueless. They were called 'my chemical romance' and apparently the singer guy was 'super cute'.

Great, so it would be filled with screaming pre teen girls with neon shirts and glittery signs. You started to think that the ex boyfriend would have been more fun. 

You arrived at a small hall in a grimy corner of London. Surprisingly, the people there looked quite cool. Kind of intimidating actually. Your friend grabbed your hand and pushed to the front. The band walked onto the stage to loud cheers. She was right, the singer was cute. 

He had floppy dyed black hair, a cute smile and a pale face. His black jeans were skin tight, you could see an awful lot. Head to toe in black, you started to think that this band might be your thing after all. They picked up various electric guitars and started playing. 

You got so lost in the concert that you barely noticed the time fly. Everyone was jumping and screaming out the lyrics but the singer still blasted over everyone. He ran around the stage, singing so passionately and dancing. It was infectious. At one point he noticed you and your friend dancing. He grinned down at you and kept singing.

The band played with such passion that they had you laughing and screaming constantly. One song in particular made you cry. Tears dripped down your face as he sung about the cancer that took your mum. Everything that he made you feel, it was incredible. 

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and the band walked off stage. Suddenly aware of your wet face, you ran out of a side door, trying to find a bathroom. You cleaned yourself up and reapplied your make up. 

As you turned out of the bathroom, you bumped into someone. Your foot slipped and you fell on top of some poor stranger. 

You groaned and rolled off of them, still lying on the floor. They jumped up and offered you a hand. You took it and they pulled you onto your feet. 

Too embarrassed to look at them, you muttered an apology and tried to walk away. You stumbled a little until strong hands gripped your waist, steadying you. 

"No it was my fault, sorry about that", a voice said back.

He was American and had a voice that sounded familiar. However, being a little concussed, you couldn't quite place it. 

"Please come and sit down. Wouldn't want you getting hurt", he smiled.

Those hazel eyes mixed with the dark hair... You knew it! You couldn't believe you had just knocked over the singer from the band. Blushing, you let him guide you to a room off the corridor. 

There was a small sofa, a few chairs and a table. The radio in the corner was blasting one of the band's songs. 

He flipped off the radio. "God I hate that song", he joked, grinning as you sat on the sofa. 

"I'm really sorry about this...", you murmured. He just waved a hand and sat down next to you. 

"So what's your name?", he smiled.

"I'm Laura. Laura Farr."

He smirked even wider. "Nice to meet you Laura, Laura Farr. I'm Gerard, Gerard Way."

"Pleasure", you replied taking his hand. 

"Did you enjoy the show?", he asked.

You smiled at the memories. "It was amazing. You were amazing."

He blushed a little and snapped his gum. "I liked your dancing", he said. 

Now it was your turn to blush. "Oh you saw that!".

"Nice moves", he laughed.

You covered your face with your hands, trying to hide your embarrassment. He gently slid your hands away from your face and held them in his. 

"I want to see your pretty face", he whispered. 

Suddenly you were very aware that you were only inches away from his face. You looked deep into his eyes which were flecked with green spots. You were so entranced that you almost didn't notice him lean in. 

His lips met yours and he kissed you softly. Unable to believe what was happening, you didn't move. He pulled back a little and stared at you. 

"Laura, I-"

You cut him off with your lips. All of your lust and passion poured out through your lips. He started gently but slid his hand to the back of your neck and pulled you closer. You moaned as his tongue moved into your mouth and you grabbed at his jacket. More specifically, you pulled it off. 

He tugged at your shirt, sending a few buttons flying but you didn't care. Your clothes were flung over your shoulder and he pulled you on top of him. You lay tangled on the sofa, hands roaming everywhere. He unclipped your bra and threw that behind him. He kissed down your neck and massaged your breasts. 

You whimpered as his mouth found your nipple. You tugged at his belt buckle and unzipped those skin tight jeans. You could already feel him hard underneath you. He yanked his jeans off and pushed you onto your back.

He kissed down your chest down to your centre. Wasting no time, he pulled of your panties and pushed his tongue inside you. You grabbed his hair, gripping onto him as he went deeper. He explored you, playing with your clit with his fingers. 

You pulled him off of you just before you were about to come. You wanted to come around him. You crawled on top of him and removed his boxers. Licking his length, you pumped him with your fingers. You took him all in at once, swirling your tongue around him. He moaned in so many colours, explicitly calling out for you. You could tell that he was close but pulled away. He gasped at the loss of your mouth. 

He grabbed a condom and some lube from a draw and slid it on. He hovered over you and kissed you passionately. You closed the space between you by pulling him closer. He spread your legs and he slipped inside you. You both moaned as he pushed all of the way inside you. He sharply thrust into you, nibbling your ear and whispering unbelievably dirty things. 

You gasped as you stretched around him, he filled you completely. Soon enough you felt everything building until you almost couldn't take it anymore. You gripped his hips and pushed him deeper into you. 

Moaning for air, you came around him. This set him off and you could feel him coming too. His face screwed up then relaxed and he kissed you hard. He panted, making the most amazing noises and pulled out. You lay in his arms, hugging his waist, trying to get your breathing to a normal rate. 

You slid off the sofa and started getting dressed. He watched you whilst smirking. 

"You're so beautiful", he smiled.

"Shut up pervert", you laughed. 

You scribbled your number on a bit of paper and left it on the table. Without another word you walked out. You shut the door behind you and leaned against it. That was the most amazing sex you had ever had. You couldn't believe that you had sex with Gerard way and just left... Idiot! 

You sighed at your stupidity and walked away from the best thing that had ever happened to you.


End file.
